<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you won't let go by eurydicesflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149229">say you won't let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower'>eurydicesflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of the afterlife, Not Beta Read, Other, she/they pronouns for hange, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was not sure where he is. But he was standing on a mountain’s cliffside, a windy breeze tingling his bare neck. He looked around, there was no one there. <i>Is that?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say you won't let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay the title was pretty much what came up to my mind <s>this was just a quick fic that i did yesterday and i just finished this earlier</s> welp anyways hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was not sure where he is. But he was standing on a mountain’s cliffside, a windy breeze tingling his bare neck. He looked around, there was no one there. No sign of the kids around him, he guessed if this was dream, he can stay here for a while. But then looking around, he then found a figure sitting not just too far from him. Out of the blue the figure spoke, a familiar voice he always wanted to hear once again.</p><p>“Levi, take a seat.” The voice said.</p><p>“Hange?” He blinked— he cannot believe his eyes. Is it really true? Hange? Hange was there, are they? He followed them, then settling beside them on where they were sitting.</p><p>“Where are we?” he asked as Hange just shrugged at him, then let out a relieved sigh, “I don’t know. I just got here before you came. Did you come here to see me?” Hange gave him a warm smile— he won’t get tired seeing that grin even if it means to seeing her once again.</p><p>But then, he considered his words, looking at the grass beneath him, “Is this?-” he hesitated, he didn’t want to assume that this what heaven looked like. After all, if he wished to be dead at some point, at least God let him be reunited with his comrades, as well as the person who accompanied him through thick and thin— Hange.</p><p>“I guess so.” They gave him a thin smile.</p><p>Silence embraced them, then Hange intertwined their hands into his— Levi didn’t mind at all, he wanted to hold her hands again. Hange smiled, stroking Levi’s hands gently as they were looking at the sunset before them, “Don’t you think in another life we will meet again, Levi?” Hange spewed out as Levi gazed at her eyes—there was no sign of tears or sadness, he noted, it felt like they were only casually talking about her experiments back then.</p><p>“What are you saying, Hange?” He said, but he actually knew what she meant, “What made you say that?” he mumbled.</p><p>“Levi, I know you. You wanted to see me again, don’t you?” she let out an ardent laugh at him, then the warmth from her eyes faded, “Do you?”</p><p>He slowly nodded his head, “I don’t know what to do Hange if I’m being honest.” Memories of Hange sacrifice herself came to his mind—it was still unbearably painful for him to see Hange do that all by herself, then turning to gaze at their face again, “I… I feel empty without you guys. I… I already fulfilled my duty but at what cost?” He lowered his gaze, avoiding Hange’s sympathetic look.</p><p>Hange put his hand on their chest, “Then, I’ll guide you.” They told him, “I won’t leave by your side, Levi, I promise that. You may not hear from me again, you may not see me again, but I promise you, I won’t leave your side and if heaven or whatever the fuck it is, granted us to meet each other again in another life, I would gladly welcome you into my arms. I will always love you, Levi.” Hange told him, lifting Levi’s chin up to focus at her gaze.</p><p>Levi can’t help but look at their eyes, “Hange…” he mumbled, as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Stay still, Levi.” Hange pressed their lips to Levi then-</p><p>
  <em>“Mister Levi?”</em>
</p><p>Levi slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, Hange was not there. The cliffside wasn’t there. As he had thought, everything is only a dream. <em>A painful dream he wanted to experience again. </em>He scanned his surroundings, he was in the infirmary, he guessed.</p><p>“Good, Mr. Levi you’re awake.” The doctor told him. “Someone you know was here to see you.” The doctor motioned for that stranger to go inside the room.</p><p>Levi widened his eyes. He can’t actually believe it. “What?” He sat right up, but the doctor was quick to assist him as he winced from pain, “Mr. Levi you should stay still, you’re not yet well.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I know, Levi.” They smiled at him.</p><p>“Hange…?” His voice cracked, to hell with it, he doesn’t care if he was being vulnerable, Hange was here. They weren’t dead. They were alive, he can’t believe it. “How?” he gently touched her hands as Hange settled beside his bed.</p><p>“Miracles?”</p><p>He scoffed, “Really?” but Levi can’t help gaze at her bandaged body. “You sure that’s a miracle?” He softened his gaze as he looked up at her.</p><p>She shrugged, “Well at least I’m alive?<em> That </em>is a miracle.” She gave him a warm smile. “You guys actually made it, huh? I’m so proud of you all.”</p><p>He squeezed her hands, it’s not he’s usually this emotional but seeing Hange once again in one piece, made him not want to lose her ever again. “Come here.” He gave her a thin smile.</p><p>“Oh, now Levi wants a hug? Can’t believe you’ve changed in a week.” She let out an ardent laugh but Levi pulled Hange’s body closer to him, making Hange surprised that he was not joking at all.</p><p>“Shut up, I miss you okay.” He mumbled, as he burrowed his head on their neck. “Don’t ever do that again. I’m really scared of what you did, Hange. Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>Hange smiled as he patted his head, “I’m not gonna leave you ever again. I promise.” They stayed that for a while, even the doctor left them to let them enjoy their intimate moment— they needed it after all.</p><p>“Hange, I love you.” He whispered at her as Hange just smiled at him, still clinging to her arms.</p><p>“I love you, too.” She kissed the top of his head.</p><p>
  <em>Hange will never, ever let go of him anymore.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you havent read my other works for levihan, you can read this two one shots in my series: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091945">evermore</a></p><p>anw thats all i hope you like it! if you have any comments, pls don hesitate to comment down below! 🥺💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>